The disclosure relates to various embodiments of an apparatus, systems and method for use in the playing of a stringed musical instrument by way of a plectrum, or “pick.”
The use of plectra on stringed instruments dates back at least a thousand years. Over that period, however, relatively little improvement has guitar picks have been developed over the years.
Guitar players who want to produce different sounds from a single instrument often keep an assortment of picks to choose from during a music session.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in application, being limited in adaptability, being expensive, being nondurable, being flimsy, being heavy, being inconvenient and being difficult to use.
There is thus a need in the art for an improved plectrum.